


It's A Date

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Harold is a Useless Gay





	It's A Date

“Oh god, hide me.”

“What-?” George raised an eyebrow as Harold buried his face in the back of his shirt. “Why are you hiding?”

“ _ Cute boy, like really cute holy shit, _ ” Harold whispered, gripping his friend’s shirt.

“Who?”

“Just walked in, beard and glasses.” George turned to try and see him, but Harold grabbed his face and held him still facing him. “Don’t-! _Dude, don’t look at him!_ ” He whispered. “He’ll think we’re talking about him!”

“We are.”

“Yeah, I don’t want him to  _ know  _ that- it’s just weird.” Harold glanced back to see the boy sitting a few rows behind them, reading. “Do you think he’s gay?”   


George looked at the boy thoughtfully. “Oh, definitely.”

“How do you know?”

“Harold, they’re lesbians; straight people don’t wear sweater vests.”

“...yeah, you’re right.” Harold nodded, sitting back in his seat as the professor welcomed them to the improv class. He sighed, rubbing at the fuzz on his face. “What should I do?”

“Do you wanna say hi to him?” George asked, sitting back with Harold and trying to balance a pencil on his nose. Harold blushed, fidgeting with his shirt.

“Yes. No. Kind of. I’ve never flirted with a new boy before! I’ve known everyone else. What if I mess up?”

“So you avoid him for the rest of the semester. What if he likes you though?”

Harold stayed quiet, thinking about what to do.

* * *

 

“Hi.”

“Oh, hey.” Billy looked up and smiled. “What’s up, Harold?”

It had been a month since the start of the semester, and even though Harold and Billy had been paired up for scits and classwork several times, Harold still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask him out. He hadn’t even had the nerve to ask if he  _ gay. _

“Hey. Um. Hi.” Harold winced, drumming his fingers on the desk. Come on, man. “So, I wanted to… talk. Or- ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“...areyougay?” Harold blurted out. Billy looked confused.

“Am I-?”

“Gay.” Harold held his breath.

“Oh. Yeah.” Billy smiled and nodded, pulling at his top. “Sweater vest.” 

Harold laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s what George said. Cool. Uh- I am too. Gay."

“You know, you reminded me a lot of Simon Spier, so I’m not surprised,” Billy said, closing his book. Harold snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks. That’s the goal, huh?” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um- so you’re gay and cute, and I’m gay and cute, so… doyouwannagooutwithme?”

“You keep doing that, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Harold groaned, dragging both hands down his face. “Why is this so hard!” He waved his arms a bit, trying to shake off the nerves. “Do. You. Want. To go out withme?”

Billy blushed and gripped his book. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah. Yes, I’d- I’d love to. Um- when?”

After managing to work out a day for the date, Harold made his way back down to where George was sitting and waiting.

“Well?” George asked as Harold fell into his seat. “What’d he say?”

“He said yes.” Harold’s grin widened. “This Saturday. We’re getting lunch. And a movie.”

“Heyyy, way to go Harold!” George smiled and lightly shook his shoulder. “See, I told you he was gay.”


End file.
